Perfect world
by isa18
Summary: [[[songfic]]] In a perfect world, this could never happen ... Sakura's thoughts, right after Sasuke left Konoha


**isa18:** What can I say... it just hit me two days ago that the lyrics from Simple Plan's song, "Perfect world", would fit Sakura's thoughts about Sasuke right after he left. I think Sakura's a bit OOC, but I'll let you decide this. It's written, of course, in Sakura's POV. First song-fic, wonder how it turned out. Enjoy and review!!!

* * *

My eyes travel to the sky, where stars are twinkling again. The air is cool, refreshing, relaxing, as always. People around me are mostly sleeping. I wish I could, but... it seems like the beginning of another sleepless night. 

_I never could've seen this far_

_I never could've seen this coming_

_It seems like my world's falling apart_

_Yeah_

I look at the photo again; at his face and the emotions he displayed. His eyes showed annoyance towards our blond companion, nothing more. No hate or desire for revenge. Hidden deep in his soul, they still fought to come forward, to rule the mind, to throw away all other emotions. If only I had seen it...

_Why is everything so hard?_

_I don't think that I can deal with the things you said_

_It just won't go away_

I can clearly remember the last things he said to me, after I told him I love him. As sincere as I was, he called me annoying. The words cut through me like the sharpest kunai ever. His next words surprised me: he thanked me. And then, he left. He left Konoha. He left his emotions. He left Kakashi-sensei. He left Naruto. He left... me.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I could just pick up the pieces_

_But to you... this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

He doesn't deserve the things that happened to him. He doesn't deserve the pain, the suffering in his soul. This should never have happened. Neither should he have left. He should be here, in Konoha, his home, his ... place.

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through, _

_Yeah_

I couldn't stop him that night. At that time, I was the only one. I thought I could, I thought my feelings were enough. I thought I had the strength in me to convince him, to make him stay. It was proved that I was wrong... Very wrong... If I was as strong as I thought, why did I wake up the next morning alone? Why was I crying? He would say I was weak because I cried. I was. Feelings only help strength, but what would my feelings help, if I had no strength?

_I wish that I could bring you back_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Cuz I can't let go_

_I just can't find my way,_

_Yeah_

_Without you I just can't find my way_

I wish I could bring him back somehow. I wish Naruto manages to bring him back. I wish I could go back in time. I wasn't enough. Maybe if I had taken Naruto with me, he would still be here. I wish I was as strong as Naruto. I wish I could've done more. I wish he'd be here.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I could just pick up the pieces_

_But to you... this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

No matter what I tried, no matter what I said I'd do, it didn't matter to him. It didn't matter one bit. Was it because I was weak? Why did it had to matter so much? Why was this less important than his desire to avenge his clan? Why did he mean everything to me and still means ... and I meant and will ever mean nothing to him? Why?

_I don't know what I should do now_

_I don't know where I should go_

_I'm still here waiting for you_

_I'm lost when you're not around_

_I need to hold on to you_

_I just can't let you go_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

What can I do now? I can't forget him. I won't forget him. I'll wait and hope he will come back. I'll hope, day and night, for as long as it takes. I'll hope because I need him. I need to see him glare at me, with his dark eyes or maybe even blood-red sharingan, I need to hear his voice, even if he tells me that I'm annoying. I can't go on as I used to without him. I need him.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I could just pick up the pieces_

_But to you_

_This means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_You feel nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_Nothing at all_

If only this world was perfect. He wouldn't feel nothing for me. My feelings wouldn't mean nothing to him. He would still be here. This would have never happened.

In a perfect world, Sasuke-kun wouldn't have left.

In a perfect world, this could never happen.

* * *

**isa18**: So? So? Review please!!!! Huggies!!! 


End file.
